Dragon
Dragons are a race of large, flying, fire-breathing reptiles that had at one time populated the entire world, with many variants currently living within many regions of the Warhammer World. Dragons are a wise and noble species as old and long living as the High Elves themselves, when the world was still very young. It is believed that the two races share a special connection and that the extinction of one would spark the end of the other. History gives credence to this belief, for neither would have survived until present day were it not for the close bonds between the two. Within the Kingdoms of Man and Dwarfs, Dragons are often viewed with great fear and loathing, as Dragons living outside the domains of Ulthuan are often feral, ravenous, and the destroyers of many innocent towns and villages. Most of the pure-blooded dragons dwell on the island continent of Ulthuan, sleeping in the deep caverns of the Dragonspine Mountains. Since the reign of Phoenix King Tethlis, many Dragons have fell into a magical stupor from which only a dragon-song may raise them. The knowledge of these songs are closely guarded by the few Princes and Dragon Mages who know them. It is believed that those who know them are sworn to secrecy by life-destroying magics. The youngest dragons, those born after the reign of Aenarion are known as Sun Dragons in owe of their fiery temper and red scales. Older still are the Moon Dragons, wiser and stronger than the younger Sun Dragons. The most ancient and mightiest of all are the Star Dragons, a primordial class of dragons believed to be as old as the stars themselves, with powers so great that one alone may match and best even a Greater Daemons in combat. The Dark Elves make use of the aptly named Black Dragons; beasts whose hearts and wills are as black as their cruel masters. They dwell in the Blackspine Mountains located within the continent of Naggaroth. At times of war they are make choice mounts for many Dark Elven Generals. Overview The Dragons are ancient creatures who roamed the skies of the frigid Warhammer World long before the Old Ones arrived. In this, they are akin to Dragon Ogres and other primeval creatures that have existed since the dawn of time. Alas, the days of dragons are slowly fading. Many of them have been hunted down and killed by adventurous humans or Dwarfs. In addition the Blood Dragon Vampires hunt Dragons, desperately seeking an end to their curse by drinking dragon blood. Most of the remaining dragons have taken refuge in distant mountains and caverns beneath the Earth, where they spend their time in deep slumber and dream of days long past. This again, a trait they share with the Dragon Ogres. As time has moved forward, dragons have slept for longer periods, and have proven more and more difficult to rouse. There is some speculation this may be due to the ending of the ice age and change in climate caused by the Old Ones. At the dawn of time a dying dragon would fly to the Plain of Bones to die. This created a huge cemetery filled with skeletons of enormous proportions. With the Coming of Chaos some of the skeletons were re-animated as undead monsters and the disgusted dragons no longer go there. Dragons are greatly feared on the battlefield. Even the least powerful dragons are quite capable of crushing entire armies, and of setting fleets and cites aflame. In the past, the Dragon Princes of Caledor each rode a dragon into battle, making them an extremely formiddable force. However due to the fading and slumber of the dragons, those days are long past. The Dragon Princes now ride sturdy Elven warhorses. However some worthy champions are still able to ride a dragon into war. These include High Elf Princes, Dark Elf Nobles, Dragon Mages, Chaos Lords and the Glade Lords of the Wood Elves. Indeed it seems the Elves have a great affinity for the race of Dragons, in contrast to the Dwarfs who are instead famous for despising and slaying the creatures. Types of Dragons *Sun Dragon - The most common Dragon, best known for their red scales and breathing fire. *Magma Dragon - A sub-species of Dragons known to live in volcanic regions of the World. *Shard Dragon - A degenerate subterranean off-shoot of the Dragon race. *Warpfire Dragon - A mutated variant of Dragons that feeds off Warpstones. *Forest Dragon - Dragons that are known to live mostly in forested regions of the World. *Moon Dragon - An older and rare variant of Dragons. *Star Dragon - The most ancient and mightiest of all Dragons. *Black Dragon - A species of Dragons breed by the Dark Elves of Naggaroth. *Carmine Dragon - Dragons imbued with the magic of Shyish, the Winds of Death. *Toad Dragon - A mutated off-shoot of Dragons which lives in the otherworldy fens of Cold Mire. *Zombie Dragon - A skeletal dragon ressurected from the Plain of Bones. *Chaos Dragon - A dragon mutated by the powers of Chaos. Famous Dragons *Seraphon -- the Black Dragon of Malekith. *Minaithnir -- the Star Dragon of Imrik. *Bracchus -- the Black Dragon of Beastlord Rakarth *Kalgalanos the Black -- (deceased), "Father of Dragons" *Draugnir -- (presumably deceased), "Father of Dragons" *Indraugnir -- (deceased), dragon of Aenarion *Galrauch -- first of the Chaos Dragons *Ceithin-Har -- dragon of the Sisters of Twilight. *The Imperial Dragon -- unnamed Dragon kept in the Imperial Zoo at Altdorf and mount of Karl Franz *Ostermark Ice Dragon -- (deceased), slain by Markus Wulfhart. *Malathrax the Mighty -- (deceased), slain by Markus Wulfhart. *Baudros -- Chaos Dragon of Egrimm van Horstmann Sources * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th) -- pg 62 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th) -- pg 14 * Warhammer: Monstrous Arcanum -- pg 30 - 31 es:Dragones Category:Dragons Category:Beasts Category:D